


The infamous fuckhole

by PenguinGoneWild



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fuckhole, Identity Kink, Kraglin wants to get used, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but Yondu survives, porn with a little plot, secrety kink, trying to replace his crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinGoneWild/pseuds/PenguinGoneWild
Summary: There was this club on Contraxia. It has a special set of rooms. Rumours say they are fuck-hole-stalls. A place where you go when you wanna have a little bit of fun but get the extra kick from getting used. You decide where ever you want to suck dick or rather want to get fucked.And Kraglin tries to get over his major crush on Yondu Udonta.





	The infamous fuckhole

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there!  
> This is my very first english fanfiction - hope you enjoy!

There was this club on Contraxia. It has a special set of rooms. Rumours say they are fuck-hole-stalls. A place where you go when you wanna have a little bit of fun but get the extra kick from getting used. You decide where ever you want to suck dick or rather want to get fucked.

Well when you are head over heels for your Capt’n one might consider a nice fuck. Where your mind is free to imagine. Kraglin is freshly showered when he walks in the front door. Other than signing up with a name and being clean he has nothing else to do. It’s free for him. The other party has to pay a small amount of credits.

“Good day, Sir. Please sign this formula, tell us your race and then you are free to go. You will be in room number 4 at the end of the first floor. Enjoy your stay.” Shitty xandarian origin. That means the other one has to wear some kind of protection or else Kraglin is gonna fetch some pretty nasty bacteria. Condoms feel like shit compared to real flesh. Or whatever type of material someone’s penis is made of. Many circles ago he actually fucked with a fish guy – that was a hell of a awkward experience.  
  
Kraglin signs the papers and grabs the key card the robot holds out to him.

The little stall is pretty nice: it is a dark room with plush walls and a black carpet on the floor. He peels his red jumper off and starts climbing through the hole. The table surface is actually pretty comfortable.

Just a few minutes and Kraglin hears the door creak for the first time. There is not much foreplay. The guy gruffly grabs his hips and presses in. Surprisingly he is of a species that self-lubricates their penis because the condom feels bubbly. He fears it might slip at any time. The penis though is quite long in length but lacks any thickness. Still pretty nice. Maybe he can come from this. But no – the stranger doesn’t bother ‘bout him. Just rams into him until he comes and then pulls out.  
  
Kraglin’s a little bit disappointed. Customer number one leaves but soon after another one enters. This one feels a lot better – but still. He has seen Yondu naked before. He _knows_ how his prick might feel shoved deep down into his ass. This second guy doesn’t feel anything like that as well. He is a noisy guy. Occasionally he slaps Kraglins bony bum. A few drops of precum leave his dick.

 

Now the fifth guy’s amazing. The grith feels just right – his hands grip feels just right. Big calloused fingers. A few suppressed moans escape Kraglins throat. By the stars he can imagine his Capt’n is fucking him this ruthlessly. Customer number five grunts and with a deep moan he comes. A few more thrust until the stranger is fully milked. Kraglin’s a little bit disappointed it is over so soon. So he actually sights when he pulls out. “Oh come on.” He whispers to himself. But then there is a wet sensation on his asshole. A quick tongue is licking him over and dips into his puckered rim. Those heavenly fingers curl around his cock and pumps. Damn this guy’s doing wonders to him. He moans loudly when the tongue has set at a nice pace. Maybe the stranger likes it. That might be why he hums. The sensation sends shivers down the first mates spine and he cums while crying out.

The Xandarian can feel the strangers smile.

 

When he enters the Eclector again he feels deeply satisfied. “How’s ya day of been?” Yondu leans at the bridge and readjusts his collection of shinies on one of the consoles. “Damn it was nice goin’ outta there, Cap’n.”

 

Damn it that was a close one. Kraglin was about to lose his Captain because that blue idijit pulled such a stupid stunt. Yondu was halfway frosted when the pulled him and Peter back into their ship. “There is a small chance for him to recover. If not he dies soon.” Stakars medic tells them. That bastard actually forgave his Captain after the dog told him – or racoon, he is not sure what the furry actually is.

There he lays. The Centaurian’s fully tubed up. Kraglin, as his first mate and only crewmember left, stays by his side. He only leaves when Quill picks at him about his odd smell. Maybe he should go grab a bite. The Terrain used to make awesome sandwiches.

“Ya know – if yer gonna die on my I will be really pissed. Yer an idijit of a Cap’n and all that but there is no asshole out there like ya. And yer a competent asshole.” “Professional.” A raspy voice spits out. Shocked Kraglin drops his meal. “Yer alive Sir? ‘M not sure I ain’t imagining things.” The blue bastard opens his crimson eyes. Looking exhausted as fuck. “I’m a professional asshole, Obfonteri. Not a competent one.” That’s the first time the Xandarian dares to hug his boss.

 

It takes about 20 circles before Stakar releases Yondu out of the medbay. “Don’t overdo it, boy. It’s nice to have you back in the family.” Stakar was able to shush his Stepson’s first mate away so he is alone with Yondu. “Your first took a liking to you. You aware of it?” The blue guy just hums and claps his shoes on. “Don’t torture him. Poor guy’s way to precious.” Now Yondu hold in. “Ya have a funny way talkin’ ‘bout ma first mate. Keep yer hands off. Yer may be ma dad but ya don’t take ma crew.” Starkar just chuckles. “Didn’t think about it. I remember having seen him fight. Pretty impressive – keep an eye on him.”

 

Quill had this awesome idea of celebrating Yondus recovery: a trip to Contraxia. As they arrive Peter slings an arm around Yondus neck and the stomp into one of the bars. Kraglin just stands outside. Rocket realises the mans hesitance. “You don’t wanna?” He stutters and kicks one of his feet into the snow. “Nah. Going somewhere else. Tell the Cap’n ‘m fine if he asks fer me.”  
Since Yondo woke up Kraglin’s on edge the entire time. The fear of losing the only person that matters took a toll on him. He need to get his brains fucked out – desperately.

They are no good today. Kraglin feels uneasy. Like he might start crying actual tears if there won’t be any nice dick soon. As the next one steps hin he almost wants to signal him he is finished for today. But then a familiar set of hands grab his hips. One of them kneads the sore muscles in his lower back. It wanders further down until it touches his rim. “Already thoroughly stretched I see.” He almost imagines Yondu talking to him. They never speak. But there is a first to everything. “Ya want tongue or cock?” The stranger asks. Kraglin’s biting his lips, thinking on it.

“Cock. Leave the condom where it is.” He responds finally. “Ain’t anything on me.” He hears a huff and then his favourite breaches past his puckered rim. “Mhm… Fuck. Such a nice cock, mate.” Totally blessed out he doesn’t realise the other slows down. He does when the first slap hits him. “That is still Cap’n fer ya, Obfonteri.” Now hold on. That **actually is** his captain slamming into him. Kraglin stiffens but relaxes soon. “Well boss, think ya can call me by ma first name now while pounding ma ass.” That bastard dares to chuckle and grab his hips until they bruise.

“That dirty mouth of yers’ quite new, Krags. Any other kinks?” Yondu speeds up and reaches around to get a hold of Kraglins cock. “None fer this position.” The Xandarian gasps. “ I’m so close, boss.” So the blue one angles his thrust to hit his mates sweet spot. The walls around his cock start clenching. Then he hears it. “God…Fuck, Yondu.” Hot white strips sputter against the dark wall.

On the other side Kraglin tries to catch his breath. Yondu has not come yet. “Yer feel so nice throbbing inside of me, boss. Do it. Fill me up nicely.” It actually works. Now his nails dig into is flesh and break it when the words push Yondu over the edge. Both enjoy the bliss of a fresh orgasm. Kraglin comes down first. Strangely Yondu has not pulled out yet. Should he be proud or worried? “Yer thinking too much, Kraggles. Tell me ya want this and we get to round two when we reach ma room. Tell me no and I will forget we ever done this.”

“There is a plug laying around, right?” Kraglin makes a show of himself by wiggling closer to Yondus crotch and rolling his hips in a hopefully arousing way. “Want me to lock ma seed in? Yer a dirty one, Obfonteri. I’m gonna keep ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls let me know how you liked it in the comments >.<


End file.
